Tears of Suppression
by IWriteSinsNoTragedies
Summary: Something's are better left unknown.


_**AN:**_ For those of you who have read this story before, I have recently updated it from its current status. I apologize for any confusion this may cause, it is not my consent to confuse you in anyway. I just felt this story needed more tweaking, hopefully this change is for the better. For those of you who have yet to read through, well this change really shouldn't affect you. With that said enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own We bare Bears**

* * *

 _The cub's ears twitched at the distinct rumble of thunder overhead. It turned its head in time for a raindrop to plop onto it's nose. The cub instinctively shook its furry head, and shivered. The Rigid rainwater fell down its small back, rolling through the cub's matted fur, and hardening clumps of it together._

 _The cub lifted its head and squinted up at the sky; dark black clouds lined the endless void of darkness, blocking out the light that lit up the sky only moments before. The cumulus continued to pump out more rain; the icy droplets pelting the cub's tiny round body like shrapnel. The cub yelped and released a small whimper of discomfort, lashing its chubby paws around wildly in an attempt to escape the jaws of its mother._

 _She ignored his struggling, and continued to run through the dark paths of the forest as quickly as her legs could carry her. The cub bobbed up and down in her mouth, its_ _black eyes staring forward at the passing trees as it kicked and struggled in her jaws with a wail drowned out by the thunder above._

 _The rhythm of footsteps echoed behind them followed by gunshots. Lightning cracked across the sky, lighting up the dense forest in an explosion of colour. In the flash of blinding light the cub saw the man who was chasing them; a long object glinting in his calloused hands. Another bullet was fired,_ _followed by another bright, blinding flash slicing through the darkness._

 _An ear-splitting scream filled the cub's tiny ears._ _The cub tumbled across the ground and landed roughly into a puddle of water with a splash._

 _The cub opened its eyes, and whimpered from the pain radiating from its small body. The cub lifted itself onto its feet with another whimper, and looked around the strange surroundings for its mother. The cub sniffed the air for the familiar scent of her, after a few whiffs it caught her scent; although it was only for a brief second as something much stronger stung at its nostrils, and smothered it._

 _The cub wrinkled it's nose, and began to venture aimlessly across the path. The cub cried out into the dark for its mother, but heard no response. A sudden damp substance graced the bottom of its paw. The cub's black eyes lowered to the ground, finding a dark black puddle beneath its paws. The strange dark liquid continued off into a trail. The cub followed it, nose down to the earth as it sniffed the ground._

 _The trail ended, and the cub collided into a soft furry object, and lifted its head. Its mother's eyes stared back at it glazed and bulging, the same dark liquid dribbled down her side from an opening in the back and front of her head. The trail had come from her. The cub nudged her with its snout, she remained motionless._

* * *

Grizz's eyes flew open. He hastily scrambled to sit upright with a bleating holler. His dark eyes bounced around his surroundings, struggling to tell his muddled subconscious where he lay. Window, posters, desk, he was in his bedroom.

Grizz sighed in relief and wiped his gargantuan paw across his forehead. A wet sticky substance graced his palm. At first he had thought it was just Panda, or Ice Bear playing a trick on him; perhaps they had put glue on his forehead so his paw would get stuck again. He pulled it back with ease, okay it wasn't that. Grizz stared at the pad on his paw, realizing it was covered in sweat. He shivered from the cool air creeping under his damp fur, and threw his damp comforter back to find that it was also waterlogged in the vicious fluid.

The stench stung at his nose, and made his eyes water. With a disgusted grunt he pulled them off of the bed, and threw them in a basket in the right side corner of his bedroom. He waddled over to the window and forced it open, welcoming the fresh inviting air, and the alluring fragrance of the flowers Panda had planted in the garden. Grizz inhaled deeply then hurried to the bathroom, hoping none of his brothers would see him. Fortunately, the panda, and polar bear were no where to be seen.

He twisted the knob and flung the door open. Panda was standing in front of the mirror, attempting to put his contacts in as he had done every morning. Grizz froze in his tracks, praying he wouldn't turn around he slowly reached for a towel on the wooden shelf. He wasn't as discreet as he thought, Panda spun around and greeted the older bear with a smile.

"Good morning, Gr-" The Panda's eyes widened, and the remainder of his sentence faded into the air as he gaped at the other. "Jeez, Grizz are you okay?. You don't look so good, I hope you're not coming down with anything."

Panda was right; seeing his reflection in the mirror he realized his chestnut brown fur was a paler colour, almost a deathly white. It clung together slick from the perspiration coating his entire body, and dripped onto the floor, forming a small puddle around his feet.

He grimaced and shook his head, bringing himself out of his reverie. "Oh, yeah I'm fine. I just need a shower and I'll be right as rain."

Panda studied him unsurely. "Are you sure, Grizz?. Maybe you should see a doctor, better to be safe than sorry. You know there's a nasty bug going around, you might have it."

Grizz waved a dismissive paw, a smile playing on his pale face. "Pan-Man, I've never been better. I don't need a medical dude to tell me what I already know."

Panda was about to protest, when suddenly his phone vibrated on the edge of the sink. He hastily grabbed it and scanned through the message. He giggled at whatever the message was and texted back, forgetting all about their conversation as he walked out of the bathroom.

Grizz sighed with relief, and climbed into the shower; the warm water helped to calm his nerves, and restore his fur to its natural, glossy shine. However, the dream wouldn't stop invading his thoughts; what did it mean? Why was he dreaming about a young cub and its mother all of a sudden?. Ever since the whole giant burrito debacle he had been having countless recurring dreams, and visions about this young cub. Thinking about it all made his head hurt.

He turned the taps off, and stepped out, a light blue towel wrapped snugly around his waist. He dried himself off and headed out into the kitchen for breakfast; maybe having some food down in him would be able to make him think clearly, and straighten this out. As he strolled through the hallway the warm, sweet aroma of bacon wafted across his nose, and made his toes tingle.

He stepped into the kitchen finding Ice Bear was at his normal place; the stove, frying up a pan full of bacon and scrambled eggs with his signature axe. The crisp smell of the sizzling, cracking grease made his mouth water. He pulled out a chair and sat beside his youngest brother Panda, who was of course busy on his phone; his eyes glued to the screen.

Grizz's thoughts once again drifted back to the young cub from his dream. Who were they? Were they a symbol of something? Maybe it was a warning foreshadowing an event that would occur like in the stories he read online.

The sound of a plate setting on the table brought him back. "Ice Bear hopes you enjoy," Ice Bear said in his usual monotone.

Panda set his phone to the side, and casually shovelled his vegetative meal into his mouth. He expected a barrage of chunks to come flying at him from Grizz's direction, and prepared to shield himself, nothing happened. Panda blinked in puzzlement and turned to Grizz. The eldest had his head on his paw, and was pushing his eggs around his plate with his fork. Panda frowned, this was unusual behaviour for Grizz, considering he was a bit of a slob who liked to wolf down his meal as fast as it was served to him.

"Grizz, you're not scarfing down your food like you always do. Is everything okay?"

Grizz's snapped his head up. "Huh?. Oh, yeah, everything's fine, Pan-Pan" he reassured with a toothy grin.

The expression on Panda's face told him he wasn't buying it. "Are you sure you're not coming down with something?. You've been acting awfully strange."

"Ice Bear has also noticed," Ice Bear piped.

"It's nothing," Grizz defended. "I'm just not fully awake yet."

Panda, and Ice Bear shared the same expression of doubt. "Grizz, if something's bothering you, you can tell us," Panda told him.

"Bros, nothing is bothering me" Grizz confirmed. He shoveled a forkful of eggs into his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully, avoiding their gazes. The cave fell quiet, Panda picked up his phone and typed on it; the clicking the only noise filling the gap of silence. Ice Bear stared down at his axe, smoothing his large paw over the sharp edge.

"Well, according to this site people who show unusual behaviour are usually hiding something," Panda spoke up, ending the tension in the room. He addressed the oldest of the three.

"Grizz, are you hiding something?

Grizz breathed an exasperated sigh "I'm not hiding anything."

"Lying is another symptom," Panda noted.

"Ice Bear has many secrets"

Grizz covered his eyes with his paws. "Look, can we just forget about this?. I'm fine, end of discussion."

"Why are you lying to us?. We're your brothers, don't you trust us?" Panda asked, his voice a quiver.

"Of course I do, I just can't tell you until I can understand it myself" Grizzly admitted with a heavy sigh.

"So, something is bothering you," Panda confirmed. "Grizz, what is it?."

"Ice Bear would also like to know," Ice Bear nodded in agreement.

Grizz stared down at his food, and again began pushing it around with his fork, unable to look them in the eye. "I really can't explain it. Over the past few weeks I've been having these weird dreams about this bear cub. I don't understand why."

"Maybe it's you," Panda suggested.

Grizz shook his head "I can't even remember my time as a cub, Pan-Pan. Except for standing on the sidewalk playing the harmonica to feed you two."

"I remember," Panda mumbled. He suddenly got an idea and placed a sheet of paper and pen on the table. "Maybe if you can describe it, I can draw it."

Grizz shrugged his broad shoulders. "It's worth a try, I guess" he tapped a claw to his chin. "Well, I remember seeing another creature with the cub."

"What was it?" Panda interrogated, his pen ready to begin illustrating.

"Another bear, a female" Grizz answered.

"It's mother?" Panda suggested.

"I guess"

"Do you remember what she looked like?" he queried.

Grizz closed his eyes, attempting to visualize the scene he had seen play before his mind's eye countless times before. "She was a grizzly bear; they both were. She had the kindest affectionate eyes, her fur was so soft and velvety, like touching silk. She was a medium sized bear".

Panda nodded as he sketched down what he was telling him with fluid strokes. Grizz squeezed his eyes tighter, trying to focus on the image, and blow it up so he could view it in better clarity. "She had a long scar running down her left shoulder, and parting her fur-which was a dark brown; like a delicious milky chocolate brown". He trailed off, his mouth watering at the thought of a such a bar melting in his mouth.

"Focus, Grizz," Panda admonished him with a frown.

Grizz wiped the saliva off of his chin, and continued. "A patch of white fur was on her chest. Uh, her muzzle was small. I think that's it". He opened his eyes, and watched as Panda put the finishing touches on his drawing. He set his pen down and handed him the paper.

"Is this her?"

Grizz took the drawing and stared at it; every feature was exact, right down to the muzzle. "Yes!" he exclaimed "that's her."

Panda took a picture of it with his phone and posted it online. "Has anyone seen this bear?. There, now if anyone has we'll know," he informed proudly.

Grizz continued staring at the drawing, trying to rack his brain for the answer to the riddle.

"Ice Bear has seen her," Ice Bear spoke up, also gazing at the paper.

Panda looked to him hopefully "where?"

"Ice Bear does not remember where" he confessed, his face stoic as always.

Panda tilted his phone to the side and craned his neck, sizing up the image as best as he could. "Grizz, are you sure you weren't just seeing things?. Dreams don't exactly mean anything."

Ice Bear nodded in agreement. "You were seeing things. Ice Bear does all the time, and hears."

Grizz looked up from the paper, and at the emotionless Polar Bear with confusion. "You said you saw her."

"Ice Bear sees things all the time," he replied.

Grizz sighed, and turned his attention back to the drawing. "I don't know, she seemed so familiar. But that can't be right, right?."

The two shrugged, just as clueless as he was. "Maybe some fresh air will help clear your mind," Panda offered.

"Ice Bear could go for a walk," Ice Bear responded with a nod.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, bros". That was all the confirmation Ice Bear needed, the polar bear lowered himself to all fours and waited patiently for Panda to take his position. Panda clambered up on top of him and stood still, ready for Grizz. Grizz rose from the table, and mounted himself ontop of him. They ventured outside in their usual unique form of transit; the bear stack.

Throughout the stroll Grizz blankly stared at the drawing grasped in his paws. He knew he had seen her somewhere. There was just something about the bear that reminded him of someone, but for the life of him he couldn't remember.

Panda inhaled the air with a blissful sigh. He looked up to see his brother still gazing at his drawing. This earned a concerned frown from the Chinese bear; he didn't want him obsessing over a few dreams, and a drawing. As far as he was concerned it was nothing. Why was Grizz making such a big deal about all of this?.

Ice Bear continued his plight, thinking quietly about Grizz, and the sketch. The bear had also sparked interest in him, he wondered who she was, and why she was so special to the grizzly bear. He was so caught up in his inner thoughts that he wasn't watching where he was going. The three collided with the rough bark of a tree, and fell to the ground, bringing each back to reality.

"Ouch" Panda rubbed his head with a groan. "Ice Bear, be careful where you walk to"

"Ice Bear didn't see the tree," Ice Bear spoke.

Grizz pushed himself upright and stared up at the tall specimen in front of him; it had to be at least ten feet tall or more. The sun's rays filtered through what leaves remained from the frail branches, throwing shafts of light in all directions. His dark eyes widened to the size of saucers, and his jaw dropped to his feet.

"What is it, Grizz?" Panda asked, noticing his reaction.

"I know this tree," he finally said after a prolonged moment of silence.

Panda pulled his phone out, and took a picture of it. "It doesn't ring any bells to me," he replied as he looked at the photo.

"Ice Bear also has drawn a blank," Ice Bear said.

Grizz stared up at the nearly barren plant for the longest time. One particular branch caught his eye located near the very top. Suddenly without warning, an image flashed before his mind's eye.

 _Cries were shredded and lost in the freezing wind, and rumbling thunder. A young cub clung helplessly to the bark of a tree from its position on the branch. Tears rolled down its small face as its small form convulsed from the frigid rain beating down its fur, and the tremendous soul crushing wails pulsing through its body._

 _The cub curled into a ball, and pushed its snout into its drenched fur, crying out for anyone to come to its aid. A rumble resounded in its stomach, and it whimpered even more. The little critter was cold, hungry, and all alone in the raging storm with no one._

 _Sirens sounded in the distance; the bright flashing red, and blue lights gleamed across its face. The little cub attempted to shield its small eyes from the blinding colours, and trembled even more, like a leaf in a rain storm._

 _It looked down below its tiny feet and tensed up, if they fell the result surely wouldn't be good. With a frightened cry the cub threw its tiny arms around the base of the tree, digging its claws into the rough bark, and driving splinters into its fingers. The cub wailed in pain and clenched its eyes tight, holding on for dear life. A tear slipped from underneath its eye, and dribbled down its muzzle, leaving a dark stain smeared into its brown fur._

 _Voices could be heard below, but the creature was too terrified to notice, or even listen to what the people were saying. The sound of a ladder being lifted towards them swarmed into the little bear's ears._ _The cub tore its face away from the rough bark, and looked into the man's kind face, a tear slipping from its eye. He was adorned in yellow, from the hat topping his head to the boots protecting his feet. A flash of lighting lit up the sky, and its eyes widened in fear. The little bear began crying again, pushing its face back into the splintery wood._

 _The man held up his arm, and cooed in the gentlest, soothing voice the little bear had ever heard. "It's okay, little guy. Grab on, you're safe now."_

 _After a moment of hesitation the little bear grasped the sliver cuff, relishing in its warmth and comfort. It instantly calmed down, and snuggled into his arm as the ladder was lowered to the ground, and he stepped off._

 _The man walked back to the truck parked beside the tall barren tree, and sat beside his partner. He looked down at the cub still clinging to his arm with a smile "I'm not sure how he got up there. Cute little guy, he's holding my arm awful tight. I hope he doesn't get too attached.."_

"Grizz?"

Grizz shook his head, Panda's voice bringing him out of his reverie. He turned around, and faced him with a vacant expression "huh?"

"Are you okay?" the Panda echoed. "You've been starring at that tree for a long time"

"Oh," he rested a paw on his forehead. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Did you remember something?" Panda asked.

Grizz nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I think the cub from my dream was me," he replied breathlessly.

"That's what I said earlier," Panda told him "What makes you so sure?"

Grizz stared back at the tree. "Do you remember that giant burrito?."

Panda cringed. "How could I not? It stuck so bad. I still haven't been able to get the putrid odour from the juice off my paw."

"I think I know why I was so attached," he continued.

Panda raised an eyebrow "you do?"

He nodded. "I can't really describe it, but it had something to do with this man in yellow, and this tree" he explained, gesturing a paw to the plant.

"Well, I guess that solves the mystery, Grizz"

Grizz shook his head. "Not all of it, I still don't know why I keep seeing this bear". He looked back at the drawing, furrowing his eyebrows together, and concentrating hard on the bear's face.

Panda gave his shoulder a gentle pat. "I'm sure it'll come to you, Grizz. Just give it time."

"Ice Bear agrees," Ice Bear spoke up.

Grizz adverted his gaze from the drawing, to the tree, and back again. "It has something to do with this tree."

"Maybe some things aren't meant to be uncovered," Panda stated with a frown. "You should just leave things be, Grizz."

If there was one thing Grizzly Bear was known for it was his stubbornness and persistent nature. He continued flicking from the paper to the tree, determined to uncover the truth. Panda walked him back to Ice Bear and stacked on top of him. Grizz followed, still studying the drawing. Ice Bear turned around and began walking, they passed through the forest like they usually did. Grizz suddenly felt a strange sensation and told him to stop.

He leapt off of Panda, and examined the ground beneath them with heedful eyes. Panda and Ice Bear watched with concern, and worry; fearing that the mystery was driving their brother mental. Grizz stuck his snout to the dirt and sniffed around, he came to a halt at a barren patch of land, and was sucked back into another vision.

 _A small grizzly bear cub thrashed around in the water stretched out in front of them. With its tiny paws it attempted to snare a salmon from the lake, giggles escaped the cub as it pounced and splashed, sending a spray of water through the chilly autumn air._

 _An older female watched from the land with a smile. "Be careful, Grizz. You don't want to fall and hurt yourself on the rocks," she cautioned._

 _Grizz nodded, "I know, Mama"_

 _A fish swam beneath him, and he pounced at it with another childish giggle. He pulled his paws out of the liquid, clutching a slimy, thrashing salmon. The cub turned to show his mother his prize when he suddenly lost his grip. He frantically tried to catch it, alas it slipped through his claws, and landed with a splash back in the water._

 _Grizz groaned dejectedly, and swiped the surface with his paw. "Don't get discouraged, Honey. Try again," she encouraged._

 _He tried again, and managed to catch one in his mouth. He spat it out, and held it up proudly for her to see "I did it, Mama. Just like Daddy!."_

 _"So I see" his mother observed with a chuckle. Her ears pricked up as a familiar noise sounded behind them. An uneasy feeling came over her, causing the fur on the back of her neck to stand on end. It felt like they were being watched. She stood up, and quickly called to her son._

 _"Come along, Grizz. We have to go"_

 _"Why?" he moaned. "I'm having so much fun"_

 _"No time to explain," she answered hastily. He sighed and resurfaced, shaking off the water droplets that had clung to his brown fur. She urged him forward, and he followed. Footsteps crunched on the scattered twigs behind them, and she broke out into a run._

 _"Mama, what's happening?", Grizz asked as he picked up the pace and ran beside her, panic and fear evident in his innocent voice._

 _"Don't look back, just keep moving forward," she ordered._

 _The steps had quickened, and it didn't take long for her to realize that their follower was also running. Grizz heard her breath quicken along with the rapid beat of his own heart. The bright clear sky was now sealing over with thick, heavy, dark clouds; indicating a downpour of rain._

 _He felt a droplet hit his nose and looked up, rain instantly pattered from the clouds and down their backs. He shivered from the cold, and attempted to keep up with his mother who was further ahead. His feet hurt, and his heart felt like it would erupt from his tightened chest._

 _"Mama!" he panted, out of breath._

 _She spun around, noticing he had slowed and was now sitting on the grass, panting and wheezing. The footsteps were getting closer, her muscles tensed and her dark eyes darted left and right, wide and fearful. She hastily gripped the scruff of his neck in her teeth, and dashed through the forest on all fours._

 _The cub's ears twitched at the distinct rumble of thunder overhead, he turned its head in time for a raindrop to plop onto his nose. Grizz instinctively shook his furry head and shivered. The Rigid rainwater fell down his small back, rolling through the cub's matted fur, and hardening clumps of it together._

 _Grizz lifted its head, and squinted up at the sky; dark black clouds lined the endless void of darkness, blocking out the light that lit up the sky only moments before. The cumulus continued to pump out more rain, the icy droplets pelting the cub's tiny round body like shrapnel. He released a small whimper of discomfort, lashing his chubby paws around wildly in an attempt to escape the jaws of his mother._

 _She ignored his struggling and continued to run through the dark paths of the forest as quickly as her legs could carry her. The cub bobbed up and down in her mouth, his_ _black eyes staring forward at the passing trees as he kicked, and struggled in her jaws with a wail that was drowned out by the thunder overhead._

 _The rhythm of footsteps echoed behind them followed by gunshots. Lightning cracked across the sky, lighting up the dense forest. In the flash of blinding light Grizz saw the man who was chasing them; a long, sliver object glinting in his calloused hands. Another bullet was fired,_ _followed by another bright, blinding flash lighting up the sky. S_ _he admitted a loud ear-splitting screech, before collapsing with a thud to the ground._

 _"Mama!"_

 _The cub tumbled across the ground and landed roughly into a puddle of water with a splash. Grizz_ _opened his eyes, and whimpered from the pain radiating from his small body. The cub lifted himself onto his feet with another whimper and looked around the strange surroundings for his mother. He sniffed the air for the familiar scent of her, after a few whiffs he caught her scent; although it was only for a brief second as something much stronger stung at his nostrils, and smothered it._

 _The cub wrinkled his nose, and began to venture aimlessly across the path. Grizz cried out into the dark for his mother, but heard no response. A sudden damp substance graced the bottom of his paw. The cub's black eyes lowered to the ground, finding a dark black, puddle beneath his paws. The strange, dark liquid continued off into a trail. He followed it, nose down to the earth as he sniffed the ground._

 _The trail ended, and the cub collided into a soft, furry object and lifted its head. His mother's eyes stared back at him, glazed and bulging. The same dark, red liquid dribbled down her side from an opening in the back and front of her head. The trail had come from her. The cub nudged her with its snout, she remained motionless._

 _"Mama," he whimpered. He nuzzled her neck, feeling another strange fluid grace his fur; it was wet, and sticky unlike water. He pulled back, the same liquid from the ground was smeared across her dark fur and drizzling from between her eyes. Grizz yelped and stumbled backwards, landing in the mud._

 _He scrambled back to her, and rested a tiny paw on her shoulder with a whimper. "Mama, get up," he shook her shoulder, she remained motionless._

 _He shook her again, feeling hot tears cascade down his face. "Please," Grizz nuzzled her again, feeling a sob catch in his throat. A tear escaped, plopping onto her dark fur, it was clear she wasn't going to wake up now, or ever. Grizz sniffled, and threw his tiny arms around her neck with a sob._

 _"I love you"_

 _He heard a branch snap beneath someone's boot, and tensed up with a gasp. Unable to do anything else, Grizz backed away from the freshly fallen corpse. With a teary sniffle he ran, his small body trembling from the cold, and the tears rolling down his snout. Lightning cracked across the sky, followed by the loud roar of thunder. Alone and petrified, he forced himself to run until he couldn't no more._

 _Grizz fell to the ground with a pitiful cry, knowing that his follower would catch up to him. Bitter tears dribbled down his chestnut brown fur. He lifted his head from the muck, and blinked away the mixture of dirt and tears. A large tree rose up in front of him; barren from the damage of the storm. He looked over his shoulder with a shaky breath, for the time being he was safe, but it wouldn't be long until the hunter caught up._

 _Without another thought, he scaled the large tree, and clung to the branch nearest the top, trembling uncontrollably. The unfeeling wind bared down on him, he hid his face in the rough bark and wailed into the night, tears cascading down his face._

Grizz adverted his gaze to to the ground as the image faded away in the present day, a single tear drizzling down his snout and ebony nose. He brushed it away with a gargantuan paw, and looked back at the drawing clutched in the other.

Panda came up behind him, wearing a look of worry. "Are you okay, Grizz?"

He nodded somberly. "Yeah, Pan-Pan, I'm alright"

"Did you find the answer to this puzzle?" Panda asked inquisitively.

Grizz looked at the drawing one last time before tossing it away, letting the wind take it and carry it to regions unknown. "Something's are better left unknown," he answered with a sigh.

"Ice Bear has also learned this lesson," Ice Bear informed.

Panda stared at him, perplexed by his words. "But Grizz, you were so determined to figure out the message in your dream."

He shook his head and slowly trudged back to Ice Bear. Panda followed bemusedly, and mounted himself on top of the polar bear. Grizz climbed up next, completing the stack. Ice Bear continued the stroll through the forest. Grizz looked over his shoulder and back at the tree in the distance; its large trunk still visible from the hills, and other trees.

A tear fell down his face, and rolled down his muzzle.


End file.
